Tan alto, tan bajo
by ZuriBlack
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Sebastian hubiese encontrado a Clary antes que ningún otro cazador de sombras? Clary disfruta de una vida apacible y mundana cuando un muchacho extremadamente atractivo y de un encanto irresistible pone un pie en su instituto. A partir de aquel momento, el mundo que conocía se vuelve del revés.
1. Prólogo

**Chapter 1: Prólogo**

* * *

 **A/N: Advierto de que este fic es oscuro y contiene violencia y escenas de sexo.**

 **Disclaimer: "Cazadores de Sombras(The mortal instruments)" y sus personaje, pertenecen Cassandra Clare. La imagen de la portada es de Cassandra Jean.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

La sopa estaba demasiado caliente y el ambiente era demasiado asfixiante. La situación, demasiado comprometida.

Mi madre, Jocelyn, hablaba con el chico que tenía sentado a mi lado, pero no le miraba. Sus ojos viajaban nerviosos, de la mesa a mí y de mí a la mesa. Pero jamás se detenían sobre Sebastian.

Sobre mi novio.

Mi hermano.

Los ojos pétreos del muchacho, estaban clavados en los míos. Sin embargo, yo tampoco le miraba. Nadie en parecía querer mirar a Sebastian Verlac por alguna extraña razón.

El muchacho sonrió discretamente, "atento" a las habladurías de Jocelyn y una ola de calor se derramó sobre mí repentinamente. Siseé algo entre un suspiro y un ruido de indignación.

—Clary, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó mi madre.

Bajo el mantel de la mesa, Sebastian había deslizado una mano hacia mi pierna. La punta de sus dedos rozaba el interior de mi muslo. Sonreía con aparente amabilidad cuando despegó los labios.

—¿Está la sopa demasiado caliente, cariño? —me preguntó. Si no lo hubiese conocido demasiado bien, no hubiese detectado el tono de burla con la última palabra.

—Te la puedo cambiar de plato—se ofreció mi madre.

Jocelyn hizo amago de levantarse. Yo despegué los labios con intención de detenerla pero el pulgar de mi hermano frotó mi sexo por encima de mis leggins. A duras penas contuve jadeo entrecortado.

Dejé la cuchara a un lado y mi madre se acercó para retirar el plato.

—Mira que estás rara hoy cariño.

Vi como se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, lo que me dejó a solas con Él.

—Para—le siseé—.Déjalo ya.

Su dedo presionó más fuerte. Yo cerré las piernas de golpe cosa que no hizo más que intensificar el placer. Sentí como mi ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse.

Encogida sobre mí misma, lancé una mirada furtiva a Sebastian, que se relamía los labios. Provocándome.

—Vuelve a quejarte y quizás se me caiga un cubierto bajo la mesa. Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer en menos de dos segundos.

Tragué saliva.

Me picaban los ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacer que estallara en lágrimas de un momento a otro.

Sin embargo no era la impotencia lo que me instaba a llorar, sino el sentimiento de culpa.


	2. Blanco y Negro

**A/N: Aquí dejo el primero capítulo, espero que no os moleste demasiado que me haya tomado ciertas libertades con la historia. Un saludo. Decidme lo que opináis o qué os gustaría ver. :)**

* * *

 **1\. BLANCO Y NEGRO.**

—Clary..., ¡Clary! ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos de dejar de ser amigo, teniendo en cuenta que me haces sentir como el hombre invisible cada vez que hablo contigo.

—¿Eh? —la muchacha alzó el rostro, profundas ojeras surcando sus ojos.

—Dios mio…—farfulló Simón—. ¿Has dormido algo si quiera?

Su amigo era todo ojos marrones, enmarcados por unas amplias gafas de pasta. Su rostro inocente y desorientado, le hacían el perfecto Peter Parker. Estaba apoyado sobre su pupitre y la miraba con una ceja alzada. A su alrededor, los alumnos entraban en el aula todavía con las últimas sonrisas veraniegas. Se empujaban unos a otros y graznaban como animales mientras se agrupaban en diferentes partes de la clase.

Clary se frotó los ojos, todavía somnolienta. Lo suyo no eran los primeros días de clase.

—Perdón, apenas he dormido nada. Me pase toda la noche dibujando.

—Tuvo que ser un buen dibujo para que estuvieras toda la noche en vela.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—En realidad no, en realidad…—se detuvo un momento cuando sus pensamientos divagaron sobre la noche anterior. Con sus intensos ojos verdes fijos en una esquina de su pupitre, se encontró a si misma cayendo en la cuenta de que no recordaba que demonios había estado dibujando.

 _¿Estoy soñando?_

Al parecer dijo ese último pensamiento en voz alta puesto que Simon dejó escapar una carcajada entre el espanto y la diversión.

—Por Dios mujer, tomate un descanso. Vamos, me sentaré delante de ti para taparte mientras duermes sobre tu pupitre. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, si el profesor te ve…Bueno, digamos que utilizaré el código pirata.

A decir verdad, la muchacha no había alcanzado a escuchar si quiera la mitad de lo que había dicho su mejor amigo. Ignorando la dureza de su pupitre, se había quedado traspuesta sobre él. Las voces de sus compañeros entraban por sus oídos y rebotaban como ecos fantasmales, irregulares, altos, bajos, graves y lentos. En el fondo de su mente bailaban luces y líneas elegantes que se entrelazaban creando formas familiares, uno de los símbolos se alzó sobre todos los demás. Se trataba de una especie de rombo curvo, alargado por dos florituras.

Clary agitó la cabeza sintiéndose profundamente mareada. Cuando despegó los párpados, encontró su libro de latín abierto por una página aleatoria y garabateado de arriba abajo por el símbolo.

Soltó el lápiz bruscamente.

—¿Vas a moverte o no?

—¿Eh…?

Cuando alzó la vista, Simon la miraba con el ceño fruncido. La diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, daba la sensación de estar más preocupado que entretenido.

La muchacha se percató de que la clase ahora estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

—Clary, el timbre ha sonado hace rato.

—¿Qué?

—Qué el timbre…

—No, ya te he odio. Quiero decir.., ¿se ha acabado ya la clase? —En otro momento el rostro de total confusión de Simón hubiese sido lo más divertido del mundo, pero en aquel instante tan solo agravó más la preocupación por sí misma. Elaboro rápidamente una excusa para que su amigo dejara de mirarla como a una loca—.Lo siento, Simón, creo que estoy enferma, no me siento muy bien. Me encuentro ligeramente mareada.

Él suspiró.

—Vamos a almorzar. Buscare algo de azúcar para que te espabiles, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió tragando una sensación gélida. Era la hora de almorzar, lo que significaba que había estado tres horas seguidas sin percatarse absolutamente de nada de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. Cuando Simon se dio la vuelta, Clary pasó las páginas de su libro de latín rápidamente.

Todas se encontraban sembradas de garabatos.

Cerró el libro repentinamente molesta y lo guardó en su mochila. El aire de la calle la despejaría.

Llamar selva al patio se quedaba corto. Los adolescentes saltaban de un lado para otro, la mayoría de los chicos abordaban a las muchachas con las imprecisas tácticas de un cervatillo recién nacido. Los de último curso, se habían adueñado del campo de futbol, dejándolo en desuso, utilizándolo tan solo para parlotear y fumar hierba detrás de la portería. Clary reparó en un pequeño grupo de primero, los cuales sujetaban un balón y miraban con inseguridad y fastidio el desaprovechado campo de futbol. Sintió cierta lástima por ellos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Simon una vez ella hubo terminado de comer la barrita de chocolate—. ¿O vamos a tener que ir a la enfermería al final?

La muchacha agitó la cabeza con una trémula sonrisa.

—No, no será necesario.

—Uff, menos mal. La enfermera me da escalofríos, esa mujer tiene pinta de tener un compartimento secreto bajo la camilla donde tira los cuerpos de los alumnos que no le agradan.

—No tienes remedio.

Simon le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Al menos te he hecho sonreír.

Tenía razón, sin embargo no era suficiente como para conseguir que dejara de dar vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder durante esas tres horas de clase.

Clary elevó la mirada a punto de ver a un risueño Eric acercándoseles.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la muchacha sin poder contenerse. Su voz sonó más fría de lo deseado—.No vas a este instituto, ni si quiera vas al instituto.

—A mí también me alegra verte Clary—respondió Eric. Luego miró a Simon—. Tu señora cada vez es más agradable.

Simon se recolocó las gafas, un gesto que delataba siempre sus nervios. En este caso, Clary no comprendió el porqué.

—No es mi señora.

Eric agitó la mano como quitándole importancia.

—Lo siento, estáis siempre juntos y creo que no existe una etiqueta en el mundo para colocaros.

—¿Amigos, quizás? —preguntó ella. Tenía una ceja levantada y miraba al muchacho con aburrimiento.

—¿Amigos? —Eric pareció a punto de romper en carcajadas mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de Clary—. Oh, dulce Clary, dulce, dulce, Clary.., los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos. ¿Es que este palurdo no te ha enseñado nada?

Simon carraspeó como ofendido. Ella simplemente apartó la mano de Eric suavemente como quién aleja algo extremadamente desagradable.

—Lo que tu digas, me voy a dar una vuelta. Estaré en las escaleras de la entrada trasera cuando termines de hablar con él, Simon.

Su amigo asintió con una sonrisilla que pedía perdón.

—Así que no hay tema entre vosotros, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades? Es muy mona aunque tiene mal genio—Le escuchó decir a Eric mientras se alejaba. Ni si quiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para discutirle.

—Cállate Eric—respondió Simon.

—¡Oh!, ¡vamos!, ¡no te enfades! Mira, tengo esta idea para el grupo. Va a ser fantástico, y las chicas se nos van a echar encima. La cosa es…

Gracias a Dios, Clary había conseguido alejarse lo suficiente como para no alcanzar a escuchar más de la conversación. Se deslizó entre la muchedumbre del patio hacia las escaleras traseras.

Un muchacho de varios cursos inferiores a ella, se cruzó en su camino y casi se la llevó por delante. Puede que tuvieran respeto a los alumnos de los cursos mayores, pero no a ella cuando iba sola y aparentaba ser una muchacha de primero perdida. Resopló. No era justo.

Las escaleras de la puerta trasera no estaban vacías cuando las alcanzo. Un grupo de chicas góticas contemplaban el infinito con sus pintarrajeadas miradas perdidas. La muchacha musitó un "hola, qué hay" y obtuvo unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación como respuesta.

"Agradables. Qué reconfortante"

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que Simon regreso. Ni si quiera sintió su calor junto a ella, sentándose en un tramo de las escaleras. Tampoco escuchó su voz, sino que fu su distintivo olor a… Simon lo que la trajo de vuelta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Otra vez en la luna? —preguntó él, sus ojos marrones mirándola a través de sus gafas. Apuntó con un dedo el suelo arenoso—. Te preguntaba que qué era eso.

Cuando Clary bajó la mirada, se vio a si misma sujetando un palo en la mano y tranzando nuevamente aquel símbolo misterioso una y otra vez sobre la arena. Rápidamente dejó caer el palo y borró los dibujos con el pie.

—No lo sé—espetó frustrada—, simplemente viene y viene una y otra vez.

—¿Es eso lo que te mantiene despierta? —preguntó Simon, con un tono más serio.

Clary vio su rostro confuso reflejado en las gafas de él. Asintió una vez.

—Guau.., Clary, no es por ser insensible, pero es una pasada. Tiene todos los ingredientes de una historia de terror, o de superhéroes. Tú eliges.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dios mío, no te tendría que haber dicho nada.

—Es broma—dijo entre risas—, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

Su brazo le cubrió los hombros en un raro y cálido medio abrazo. Raro y cálido, dos palabras describían a su amigo perfectamente.

Estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando lo sintió. Una inquietante sensación de ser observada. Despegó los parpados, diciéndose a sí misma que era otra locura producida por su cabeza. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos verdes escanearon el patio, le vio.

Allí estaba de pie.

Un príncipe.

No uno de verdad, pero si le hubiesen dicho que lo era, ella se lo hubiera creído sin dudarlo.

Tenía porte elegante y altiva. Su altura tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Parecía un cuadro en blanco y negro debido al contraste entre su piel y el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que le puso los pelos de punta, sino la manera con la que la miraba. Le recordó a la forma en la que lo hacían las serpientes minutos antes de atacar. Podían estar quietas como admirables estatuas y al segundo siguiente tener sus colmillos hundidos en tu piel.

Clary fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él hasta que el muchacho sonrió de forma casi macabra y le dio la espalda.

Era estúpido pensarlo, pero la sensación que tuvo la joven cuando dejó de mirarla, fue de absoluto y desolador vacío. Como si hubiera perdido algo que llevaba años buscando. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que necesitaba salir corriendo y no detenerse jamás.

Vio como el muchacho giraba sobre sus talones y se marchaba.

—Creo que le has asustado. Es decir, no sé si intentabas ligar con el mirándole de ese modo, pero más bien parecía que trataras de convertirlo en piedra como lo habría hecho medusas. Eso si estabas ligando. ¿Estabas ligando? No sé. Pero si lo hacías, me parece que has perdido tu oportunidad.

—¿Eh?

—Por el amor de Dios, Clary. ¿Cuántas veces has dicho "¿eh?" hoy?

Simon parecía realmente molesto. Ella no creía que fuera para tanto. Aunque aquel día estaba siendo especialmente raro.

—Perdona, solo que… ¿Quién era ese chico? Es nuevo, ¿verdad?

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

Ella asintió perpleja, a lo que Simon respondió con una mueca.

—Estaba en nuestra clase esta mañana, ¿de verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

Clary hubiese respondido con una carcajada puesto que una presencia así en la clase no habría sido capaz de ignorarla, pero recordando el espacio en blanco en su mente de aquellas tres horas, prefirió cerrar la boca. Así que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Viene de Francia, aunque tiene un acento sospechoso que no consigo situar. No me fío de él, además, ha repetido curso un par de veces y antes lo he visto meterse tras la portería de los fuma césped. Será mejor que no nos acerquemos a él, ¿verdad Clary?

Ella asintió ausente. Lo vio alejarse con el caminar de una pantera hambrienta.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Verlac. Sebastian Verlac


	3. Pandemonium

**2\. PANDEMONIUM**

Había un precio para todo, Clary lo sabía.

Por eso después de ponerse al día con su madre mientras comían, la falta de sueño de la noche anterior la mando de regreso a la cama por al menos una hora. Tuvo que apartar los bocetos de la colcha para hacerse espacio. Lo último que vio antes de perderse en un mar de imágenes y sonidos oníricos, fue la ampolla que se había formado en uno de sus dedos tras horas interminables de dibujar.

Soñó en tonos de acuarela, difuminados y borrosos, cayendo lentamente hacia abajo. Había una serpiente en su sueño, con las escamas tan pálidas como una hoja de papel en blanco. Tenía los ojos negros. Clary los miró, mientras la serpiente se acercaba a ella sacando y escondiendo su lengua morada. El animal elevó la cabeza hasta tenerla a su altura. Era enorme. La muchacha podía ver su rostro pecoso reflejado en las canicas negras que tenía por ojos. No había fin en aquel color azabache, tan solo un pozo infinito, consumidor y voraz.

Sin percatarse de ello, alzó la mano hacia el animal. La serpiente ladeó la cabeza y lentamente abrió la boca. Dos colmillos relucieron desnudos ante su mirada. Ella no alejó el brazo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de su nuca cuando se cercioró de las intenciones del reptil. La iba a morder. El veneno era del mismo tono lila que el de su lengua, y se aglomeraba en la punta de sus colmillos.

Clary cerró los ojos anticipando el dolor. Pero cuando los colmillos se hundieron entre su brazo, lo único que sintió fue un placer culpable. Entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un jadeo.

El lila ponzoñoso se mezcló con la sangre de la herida fresca y cayó en gotas nubladas producto de la acuarela. Tan solo cuando la mordida mortal comenzó a hacer efecto y ella cayó tambaleante hacia el suelo, se percató de que estaba desnuda. Sin embargo no sintió frío, ni calor, tan solo un cosquilleo espasmódico que le puso la piel de gallina.

La piel resbaladiza del animal reptó por su vientre. Sabía que debía de estar aterrorizada, pero no lo estaba.

En la lejanía, escuchó un rugido salpicado en color oro, pero el sonido simplemente no volvió a reaparecer. Cómo algo que debería de haber llegado antes que la serpiente pero que nunca lo hizo.

Mientras tanto el reptil se arrastró desde su obligo hasta desnivel entre sus dos pechos. La sintió enroscarse alrededor de su cuello y apretar. Clary despegó los labios para buscar aire, pero lo único que sintió fue el gélido beso de la muerte.

La joven abrió los ojos en una sacudida, con el corazón a mil por hora. Todavía sentía el cosquilleo de otros labios sobre los suyos cuando despertó. Se llevó una mano a la boca, que estaba húmeda.

Con un escalofrío, apartó las sábanas, empapadas en sudor. Una vez había leído sobre los íncubos, pero aquella experiencia había sido un 10% más perturbadora que placentera. Se encontraba alterada; primero los extraños bocetos y ahora aquel sueño tan vívido.

Salió de la habitación como queriendo escapar de lo ocurrido y se encaminó hacia la ducha. Tan rápida fu su huida, que no se percató de que su ventana, a diferencia de como la había dejado antes de echarse a dormir, estaba abierta.

La ducha la ayudo a despejarse. Las ideas parecían más claras y esperó que durante lo que quedaba de día no hiciera más viajes a la Luna, o Simon terminaría encerrándola en un manicomio por el resto del curso escolar.

Poco después regreso a su habitación para encasquetarse unos vaqueros y una blusa verde. Se recogió los rizos anaranjados en una coleta alta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Las voces de su madre y Luke hicieron eco en el pasillo.

—Aún no, no quiero exponerla a todo esto tan pronto…

Escuchó al hombre emitir un sonido de desacuerdo.

—No creo qu-

Luke dejó de hablar bruscamente cuando la bota de Clary dio con algo en el suelo del pasillo. El repiqueteo llamó la atención del par de adultos. Ella echó una ojeada a la cajita que había golpeado sin querer. Las iniciales dibujadas en ella brillaron bajo la frágil luz del pasillo, J.C.; Jonathan Clark. Las medallas de su padre se desperdigaron por el suelo fuera de la caja junto a un mechón rubio.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —preguntó la voz de Jocelyn.

Su madre la alcanzó en el pasillo. Tenía sus perfectas cejas fruncidas y una expresión tirante en el rostro, alterada. Se agachó con lo que Clary hubiese jurado que eran manos temblorosas, y recogió el mechón rubio de su padre con fragilidad. Volvió a meterlo en la cajita junto a todas sus medallas y se irguió. Luke le propinó un significativo apretón en el hombro.

—¿Has traído tú esto? —le preguntó la mujer a Clary.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya estaba aquí cuando llegué.

Se hizo un silenció extraño en el que su madre la miró como si se encontrara perdida y Luke tensó la mandíbula. Fue el hombre quién se deshizo de la carencia de sonido mientras Jocelyn regresaba a su habitación con la cajita entre las manos.

—¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

—Nada del otro mundo la verdad. Solo un puñado de adolescentes hormonados comentando sus alocadas vacaciones de verano. ¿No quieres oír algo así verdad?

—Pareces excepcionalmente irritable —observó el hombre con una sonrisillas en los labios.

Clary le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No es nada, hoy ha sido un día raro —Cogió la cazadora que colgaba del perchero de la entrada y se la ató a la cintura—. Me voy, he quedado con Simon para ir Java Jones. Estaré en el móvil si me necesitáis.

—Está bien, pasadlo bien.

La muchacha le propinó un cortó abrazo a Luke antes de marcharse y despidió a su madre con un grito que no recibió respuesta.

Simon ya estaba en la entrada del bloque de pisos de su apartamento cuando alcanzó la calle.

—¿Siesta reparadora? —preguntó burlón, mirando fijamente las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos verdes.

—No exactamente, he tenido uno de los sueños más extraños de mi vida.

—Mmm, sueños—observó él, comenzando a caminar. Llevaba la camiseta de "Made in Brooklyn" puesta otra vez. No sabía cómo no había podido desgastar ya de tanas veces que la había utilizado aquel verano—.Últimamente he leído mucho sobre los sueños lúcidos. ¿Sabías que te dejan hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas?

—¿Incluso hacer que la poesía de Eric sea buena?

Simon le chistó a pesar de haber ahogado una carcajada. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Clary mientras alcanzaban la puerta de Java Jones. El muchacho tiró del pomo y dejó que ella entrara delante de él.

—Vamos, tampoco es para tanto.

Media hora más tarde, Clary estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la cafetería con las inminentes y preocupantes ganas de levantarse y tirar el café ardiente sobre el rostro de Eric.

—¿Qué no era para tanto? —preguntó a su amigo por lo bajo. Simon se tapó la boca para ocultar una risilla—.Voy a tener pesadillas con esto, Simon. Me debes una bien grande. Es la quinta vez que vengo a ver a Eric, no creo que pueda aguantar una sexta si no me recompensas.

El muchacho suspiró pesadamente.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres?

Clary sonrió antes de dejar clara su respuesta:

—Pandemonium.

Los ojos marrones de Simon se abrieron como platos.

—Ah, vamos. ¿Otra vez con eso?

—Te negaste a acompañarme en verano, ¿recuerdas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es que ese lugar simplemente no es mi estilo.

—Oh, por favor, me estoy tragando la poesía de Eric por ti.

Aquello pareció hacer mella en el muchacho. Se rascó el cabello de la nuca y miró hacia abajo como si la frase de Clary le hubiese resultado vergonzosa de alguna forma. Ella no lo comprendió.

—Está bien, ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—Hoy —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Hoy? Mañana hay clase, ¿recuerdas? Dudo si quiera que esté abierto.

—Lo está, lo he comprobado.

Ante su respuesta, Simon giró el rostro lentamente en su dirección y la miró con sospecha, como si la estuviera contemplando de verdad por primera vez en todo el día.

—Espera un momento…Tenías esto planeado, ¿no es así? Por eso has accedido tan fácilmente venir a ver a Eric.

Clary se encogió de hombros, mirándole con fingida inocencia.

—Tarde, ya has accedido.

—Eres lo peor.

—¿Quién es lo peor? —preguntó la voz de Eric tras ellos, que gracias al cielo había terminado de recitar.

—Clary—respondió Simon—, me ha liado para ir a Pandemonium esta noche.

—Uhh, Pandemonium—convino Eric con los ojos brillantes como los de un niño pequeño—, siempre he querido ir a ese club. Parece que haya chicas muy fieras.

 _No por favor._

—¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? ¿Tú y el resto del grupo?

 _¡No!_

La muchacha le propinó un disimulado codazo a su amigo que por poco dejó caer el café de sus manos.

—¡Eh!, cuidado con ese brazo tía, casi escaldo a Eric.

Nada le hubiese gustado más. Se acomodó en el sofá ocultando su indignación mientras que Matt y Kirk se acercaban. En seguida les pusieron al tanto de lo de Pandemonium, al parecer Kirk no podía ir, pero Matt sí, y cómo no…, se apuntaba.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso—le espetó la muchacha, una vez estuvieron ellos dos solos de vuelta en la puerta de su casa.

—¿El qué?

Simon la miraba con unos falsos aires inocentes.

—Invitarles.

—Oh, vamos Clary, te caen bien, ¿qué más da?

—No disimules—Los ojos verdes de la muchacha eran acusadores—, lo has hecho para castigarme. Y sí, me caen bien, bueno Eric no tanto. El problema es que van a arruinar el ambiente de Pandemonium.

—Eres una exagerada, no te preocupes, ya te llevaré otro día.

—Más te vale hacerlo—le advirtió.

Despidió al joven con una sonrisilla y giró la llave del portal.

—Te pasaré a buscar.

—¡¿Eh?! —Clary regresó sobre sus pasos alarmada—. No, no hagas eso. Mi madre se va a una exposición nocturna esta noche. Espérame en la puerta del Pande y entraremos juntos. Yo saldré de casa a horcajadas, no quiero que me vea la vecina.

—Está bien pequeña vándala.

Se despidieron de nuevo y Clary ascendió las escaleras de regreso a casa. Luke ya no se encontraba allí cuando entro, y su madre se estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje. Ella no pudo evitar caer en la cuenta de que la mujer se veía todavía agitada desde el incidente de la caja. Pensó que quizás estaría emocionada por la exposición de arte nocturna, pero había ido allí varias millones de veces.

—Tienes la cena en la nevera—le informó—, yo me marcho ya. Metete a la cama a una hora razonable, ¿vale? No te quiero mandándote mensajes con Simon hasta las mil.

—Vale mama.

Jocelyn dejó el peine en el lavabo y se dio la vuelta a paso ligero. Tomó su gabardina dejando tras ella una estela de agradable perfume.

—Adiós cariño—dijo la mujer, inclinándose para propinarle un beso en la mejilla—.Cuídate.

—Adiós mama—la despidió, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Eran alrededor de las 23:30 cuando Clary salió de casa con una capucha purpura cubriéndole el rostro. Se había puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un collar del que pendía una piedra del mismo color de su sudadera. Incluso se había atrevido a utilizar el eye-liner y el pintalabios granate. No era muy partidaria de arreglarse demasiado, sin embargo la ocasión lo pedía. Salió del bloque asegurándose de que la vecina no la hubiese visto.

Los sonidos de la noche eran inusuales aquel día; el viento arrastrando latas de refrescos, agitando las bolsas de basura y el goteo del agua. Había una total ausencia de presencia humana a excepción de su propia respiración y sus pasos.

Clary pasó por debajo de una farola parpadeante y vio su reflejo en una ventana rota que le devolvió una mirada, verde e intranquila. Tragó saliva, no era una chica que se asustara con facilidad, pero el silencio de aquella noche le ponía los pelos de punta. Al parecer los lunes eran horribles durante todo el día.

Mientras caminaba escuchó el eco de unos pasos ajenos a los suyos. Giró el rostro disimuladamente pero la capucha no le permitió ver demasiado, y no había forma de quitársela sin evidenciar que ya se había cerciorado de una presencia más.

La parte racional de su cabeza la trató de convencer de que no era nadie, de que probablemente aquel desconocido caminaba tras ella y por la misma acera por pura casualidad. Sin embargo al echar una ojeada en el reflejo de un escaparate de ropa de segunda mano y ver la enorme sombra de un hombre de al menos dos metros pisándole los talones, el pánico tomó posesión. Cerró los puños con fuerza, apretando el paso. El hombre hizo lo mismo.

Clary sintió como el color se esfumaba de su rostro. En el momento en el que las botas del desconocido casi rozaban sus talones, echó a correr. No fue fácil contener el pánico y pensar de manera clara mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad calle abajo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Dobló la esquina de la calle más próxima tratando de encontrar la avenida principal donde al menos habría un pobre yonki que la podría ayudar. Sin embargo para su horror, dio con un callejón sin salida. Los cubos de basura se amontonaban en una esquina del oscuro recoveco. Una rata salió huyendo cuando la vio, compartiendo su pánico.

La joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir pitando de allí pero el gigante ya estaba en la boca del callejón ensombreciendo el lugar todavía más. La empujó de los hombros cuando trató de pasar corriendo a su lado y Clary cayó el suelo. Bajo la capucha que cubría el rostro del hombre, divisó una serie de dientes amarillentos culminados por un par de colmillos. Como respuesta, su parte racional huyó permitiendo que el pánico manejara su situación.

Mientras reculaba en el suelo, parpadeó varias veces sin poder negar que lo que en verdad veían sus ojos eran un par de colmillos. Fue tan solo cuando el gigante se abalanzó sobre ella que Clary al fin reaccionó. Se apartó a un lado con el corazón en un puño al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos, tratando de alcanzar algo con lo que sujetarse y ponerse en pie. Sus dedos se aferraron alrededor del asa de la tapa de un cubo metálico mientras que la gruesa mano del hombre tiraba de su tobillo hacia abajo. El golpe contra el suelo le hizo ver las estrellas, pero fue mucho peor cuando sintió la grava desgarrando su mejilla. Él le dio la vuelta y se sentó encima.

La muchacha alzó la mano que sujetaba la tapa metálica y trató de golpearlo. El gigante simplemente se la sacudió de encima con un casual golpe en el brazo que la hizo estremecerse de dolor. Escuchó la tapa metálica caer al suelo y rodar hacia las sombras del callejón antes de oscilar y detenerse.

El hombre reía. Se carcajeaba fanfarrón mostrando aquel par de colmillos amarillentos mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Clary forcejeaba inútilmente bajo todo su peso cuando se le ocurrió la única idea que quizás podría funcionar. Cogió aire a duras penas y chilló:

—¡Fuego!

La diversión en el rostro del hombre se esfumó en menos de un segundo. Ella volvió a abrir la boca para chillar pero él se la tapó con una mano que cubría casi su rostro entero. Ella trató de mordérsela, lo que le provocó al gigante otra oleada de carcajadas. Apestaba a tabaco rancio y sudor. Con la mano libre aferró sus muñecas alejando sus uñas de su rostro y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza.

En un estado de pánico devastador, Clary se percató de que no sabía qué hacer. Sintió la respiración pesada del hombre contra su mejilla conforme se inclinaba hacia ella. La muchacha cerró los ojos, no quería mirar.

—Pequeña fierecilla, ¿pensabas que tenías alguna posibilidad?

Ante su tono de burla, Clary aún tuvo las agallas de continuar forcejeando todavía más, pero de nada le sirvió. El hombre giró su rostro violentamente a un lado, dejando su cuello a merced de él. Su aliento le puso la piel de gallina.

—Tú sangre chilla Ángel.

En el momento exacto en el que sintió sus labios rozarle, una sacudida violenta los asaltó a ambos.

Sus pulmones respiraron cuando el gigante desapareció de encima. Escuchó un gruñido en la oscuridad y el indiscutible sonido de una pelea.

Todavía no comprendía que había sucedido, pero dio la orden a su cuerpo de moverse. Se elevó sobre sus pies sin estar muy segura de dónde se encontraba el techo y dónde el suelo. A escasos metros de ella, dos figuras se revolcaban en la zona más oscura del callejón. Una era la indudable silueta del gigante, la otra era más baja y delgada pero a juzgar por la forma en la que peleaba, no se las estaba apañando nada mal. Clary ni si quiera era capaz de registrar sus movimientos antes de que asestara otro golpe al gigante, cuyos quejidos se habían trasformado en gruñidos y lloriqueos de impotencia.

La muchacha decidió salir de allí antes de averiguar si aquella otra presencia estaba allí para ayudarla o para reclamarla como suya.

Se alejó torpemente. Cuando los sonidos de la pelea se esfumaron y fueron sustituidos por unos pasos apremiantes, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La estaban siguiendo. Otra vez. Buscó desesperadamente la avenida principal mientras giraba la esquina. Por poco se echó a llorar de alegría al divisarla calle abajo. Sin embargo la fugaz felicidad le duró poco. Una mano férrea la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

Sofocada por el pánico tan solo fue capaz de reparar en los ojos oscuros y devoradores de Sebastian Verlac. El muchacho la miraba con sincera preocupación. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto pero ni un solo golpe, ni una sola gota de sudor…

—¿Estás b-?

Ella no registró su voz. Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Clary le arañó el rostro con la mano libre. Él la soltó, más sorprendido que dolorido, y ella echó a correr nuevamente.

* * *

 **A/N: Espero sinceramente que lo hayas disfrutado ya que he trabajado mucho en él. Si os gusta no os olvidéis de dejar reviews, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que todo esfuerzo merece su recompensa. En cambio, si hay algo que no os haya gustado, también lo podéis comentar, me gustan las críticas de todo tipo, siempre que tengan sentido. Lamentablemente no puedo subir los capítulos más rápido como alguno me habéis pedido, aunque nada me gustaría más. Aún así, prometo mucha más interacción Clebastian en el próximo capítulo. Un gran saludo y no olvides la review para apoyar, o compartirlo con algún otro amigo que creías que le pueda gustar. =)**


	4. Mafia Francesa

**3\. MAFIA FRANCESA**

Llegó a casa sin mirar atrás, Cerró la puerta y echó una ojeada a través de la mirilla. No había nadie fuera siguiéndola. Tampoco vio a nadie a través de las ventanas.

Clary se encerró en el baño, todavía sintiendo el corazón en la base de la garganta. Sus pecas parecían haber desaparecido por completo, tenía el rostro tan pálido que hubiese pasado por una luna pelirroja.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que regresó a la cama.

Aquella noche tampoco durmió bien. No consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta que escuchó a su madre regresar a casa hacia las 4 de la madrugada. Solo entonces cerró los ojos y se perdió en un mar onírico.

—¡CLARY! ¿¡Qué haces en la cama!?

La voz atronadora de Jocelyn la arrastró violentamente lejos de su satisfactorio descanso. Los ojos verdes de su madre echaban chispas mientras tiraba de las mantas de su cama.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó ella, confundida.

—Son las 10 de la mañana. ¿Dónde está tu despertador? ¿Es qué estás en las nubes?

Las palabras de su madre no hicieron mella en ella. Se encontraba demasiado somnolienta.

—¡Clary! ¡Por el amor de Dios, levántate de una vez!

Jocelyn la zarandeó con garbo hasta que la joven no tuvo otra opción mas que salir de la cama con un gruñido.

—Ya voy, ya voy…

Mientras se alejaba al cuarto de baño, captó una fugaz imagen del confuso rostro de Jocelyn mientras miraba todos los papeles llenos de garabatos de su habitación. Sin embargo no la escuchó preguntar por ello. Gracias a Dios. Hubiese sido todo un problema tener que explicarle que probablemente su hija estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Pensar en ello le trajo a la memoria los acontecimientos de la noche anterior que no deseaba recordar.

La imagen de los ojos preocupados de Sebastian Verlac la atormentaron, pero no mucho más que los amarillentos colmillos del desconocido.

Tras ducharse, se puso unos vaqueros con una camiseta de tirantes roja y se echó la cazadora al hombro junto a su mochila. Después trató de buscar el móvil pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Con razón no lo había escuchado sonar, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Todavía estaba poniendo su habitación patas arriba, buscando el chisme, cuando su madre entró con el rostro como un tomate.

—Deja de hacer el tonto y ve de una vez por todas a clase.

Ella se quejó:

—No hago el tonto, es que no encuentro el móvil.

Aquello pareció enfadar a la mujer todavía más:

—¡No necesitas el móvil para ir a clase!

Clary salió de la casa con la voz agitada de su madre de fondo.

El autobús se encontraba más vacío a aquellas horas que al punto de la mañana cuando todo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes legañosos con sus mochilas abultadas.

Miró la hora al llegar al instituto; las once y cuarto, la hora del almuerzo. Al menos no tendría que interrumpir en mitad de una clase, lo cual ya era un alivio. Para su suerte tampoco tuvo que recorrer el patio de arriba abajo para encontrar a Simón. El muchacho apenas se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, hablando con un sobreexcitado Eric.

Clary frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba por detrás. La voz de Eric era como la de un eterno moscardón:

—Tengo su número aquí, tío. Estaba tan buena…Decía cosas muy raras sobre la muerte y los huesos pero como besaba. No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

—Dudo que quiera hacerlo—interrumpió ella.

Su mejor amigo giró el rostro en su dirección, con unos ojos que contenían un millón y una preguntas.

Ella se mordió el labio. Por poco lo había olvidad; Pandemonium.

—¡Mira quién está aquí Simon! La desaparecida número uno en las listas del estado—Eric la miró entre divertido y expectante. Tenía un par de sombras oscuras bajo los ojos, los labios maltratados y a lo apreciable por su aroma, también las ropas del día anterior.

Clary arrugó la nariz.

—Te veo mañana Eric—le despidió Simon.

El otro muchacho se sobresaltó aparentemente escandalizado. Abrió la boca para comenzar a quejarse:

—¡Eh! De ningún modo, ¡yo también quiero saber que excusa tiene Clary para no haber aparecido ay-¡

—¡Disculpa! ¡¿De qué instituto eres tú?! —le interrumpió ella, asegurándose de que lo decía lo suficientemente alto como para que el profesor que vigilaba el patio la escuchara. Sin embargo el hombre parecía estar lo suficientemente ocupado descansando los ojos tras las gafas de sol en un día gris como aquel.

Aun así, Eric se retiró sobre sus pasos, apuntándola y con una ceja imposiblemente alzada.

—Está bien, tu ganas, pero recuerda…Batman nunca descansa—se giró, simulando ocultarse bajo una capa inexistente.

—Oh por Dios…—Clary puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Vamos a tener que aguantarle todos los días?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Simon. Parecía molesto de verdad. Cuando doblaron la esquina que conducía al campo de futbol, el muchacho se giró hacia ella con las cejas levantadas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasó anoche para que no vinieras? Porque tuvo que pasar algo, ¿verdad? Es decir, después de rogarme que fuera contigo a Pandemonium, no solamente te quedaste en casa para ver la tele, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Clary parecían desenfocados, le miraba pero tenía la sensación de no hacerlo en realidad. Debía de contarle lo ocurrido, era Simon, ¿lo entendería? ¿Creería que un hombre con colmillos la había atacado o simplemente pensaría que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Y si suprimía la parte de los colmillos?

«¡Es Simón!», se dijo, «Cuéntaselo»

—Me quedé dormida.

Aquella respuesta la dejó más perpleja a ella misma que a él.

—¿Qué te quedaste dormida? —preguntó Simon lentamente, tratando de entender.

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Sí, recuerdas que la noche anterior no dormí nad-

—Aja, tus dibujos de lunática.

—Sí, eso—respondió la muchacha, tratando de ignorar el tono escéptico de su amigo—.Lo siento, Simon, estaba muy cansada y…

—Bueno, ¿y qué ocurre con el móvil? Te dejé mil mensajes, ¿no podrías haber respondido alguno?

El tono de voz del muchacho parecía más dolido que irritado, pero Clary no fue capaz de apreciar ese matiz. Su mirada se había perdido más allá de un indignado Simon, donde Sebastian Verlac enterrado entre un grupo de gente, la miraba directamente. A esa distancia incluso, la muchacha fue capaz de apreciar el trazó que sus uñas habían dejado en su apuesto rostro.

—Me tengo que ir—dijo urgentemente.

—¿Qué? Te estaba hablando Clary, ¿es que no me estabas escuchando?

—Lo siento, tengo francés ahora.

Ella retrocedió sobre sus pasos, viéndose incapaz de sacudirse la mirada oscura del otro muchacho. Simon la siguió con una expresión que en otra ocasión Clary hubiese encontrado la mar de divertida.

—¿Pero qué dices? Quedan diez minutos. Tía, estás rarísima.

—Lo siento, no me gusta llegar tarde a esa clase. Tú ve a español, te veo luego en literatura, ¿vale?

—Más te vale.

Sin lugar a dudas, la clase de francés estaba vacía. Se sentó en un pupitre de la penúltima fila, sin comprender todavía aquella repentina urgencia de huir del muchacho cuando como mínimo tendría que haberse acercado y pedirle disculpas por el arañazo. Sin embargo todavía se sentía como si lo ocurrido la noche anterior hubiese sido producto de una broma pesada.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había abierto su block de dibujo y había comenzado a trazar aquellos ojos azabache repletos de espesas y largas pestañas. Los bosquejó como túneles en un mar de oscuridad. Continuó dibujando, los rasgos afilados y seductores, terminados en una sonrisa perfecta, ligeramente maligna. Había tratado de dibujarlo tal y como lo había visto la noche anterior, con sus ojos preocupados y una sonrisa afable, pero aquel rostro maquiavelicamente atractivo era lo único que había surgido. Se recostó en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. En su cabeza Sebastian tenía cuernos y alas de murciélago, era el príncipe de un mundo lleno de caos. Mientras plasmaba la idea en el papel, el timbre perforó sus oídos. Clary dio un bote en su asiento y guardó el block.

La profesora Cosette fue la primera en llegar. La saludó secamente en francés. La arruga entre sus cejas se fue pronunciando más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba y los alumnos se demoraban en entrar.

A pesar de que Clary se encontraba con la mirada fija en los garabatos de la pizarra, sintió su presencia antes de alzar la cabeza si quiera.

«¡Tonta!», se dijo, «Por su puesto que iría a francés, es de Francia»

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio su alta silueta entrando en el aula acompañado de tres personas. Clary giró el rostro hacia la pared contra la que estaba su pupitre.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara Sebi? —escuchó que le preguntaba una voz suave y femenina.

—Una gatita anaranjada con muy mal genio me arañó.

Ella se mordió el labio manteniéndose en silencio.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Los gatos tienen muy mal gusto.

—No importa, era una gatita muy mono—respondió él. Clary percibió su sonrisa.

Junto a ella, sintió la silla del pupitre de su izquierda arrastrarse. Contuvo la respiración pero de nada le sirvió para no percibir el aroma que había captado la noche anterior en el callejón cuando él apareció. El mismo que la hacía querer escapar hasta quedarse sin fuerza en las piernas o inclinarse para olerlo mejor.

—¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Sebastian? —preguntó la muchacha de antes.

—No, me quedaré aquí.

La voz del joven estaba tan cerca que se le metió bajo la piel. El cuerpo del muchacho se inclinó hacia el de ella, que todavía no había girado el rostro para recibirle.

—Hola, gatita.

Clary no respondió. Después de un rato cuando la clase estaba al completo y la profesora Cosette había dicho en voz alta cuan disgustada estaba con un comportamiento, Sebastian le volvió a susurrar.

—No hay razón para ser maleducada. Me llamo Sebastian.

Su mano, grácil y pálida se extendió reclamando la suya. Clary no le quiso tocar, tenía miedo de no poder soltarlo después. Así que giró el rostro hacia al frente con una expresión con la que esperaba que fuese severa.

—Estoy tratando de atender, ¿te importa?

Al parecer al muchacho le resultó divertido aquello, puesto que reprimió una sonrisa. Sin embargo a la señora Cosette no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Algo le resulta entretenido de mi clase señor Verlac? —le preguntó en francés.

—No, señora—respondió él, en un francés igual de perfecto.

Clary le miró de refilón, pero apartó la mirada en seguida. Percibió por el rabillo del ojo como el muchacho rompía un trozo de papel de su cuaderno disimuladamente y comenzaba a escribir. Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta, le había pasado el papel garabateado por debajo del brazo. La muchacha sabía que tendría que habérselo devuelto inmediatamente sin leer, o incluso mostrárselo a la señora Cosette si hubiese tenido peor idea. Pero no pudo resistirse.

 _Tengo algo tuyo_ , decía la nota, _¿sabes qué es?_

Esta vez sí le miró. Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron, lisos y opacos, como agua negra embotellada. Ella le fulminó con su iris verde.

—Tienes tu mi móv-

—¿Algún problema señorita Fray?

Cosette le llamó la atención. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fray, que horrible apellido….—susrró Sebastian junto a ella, aunque parecía que lo hiciera más para sí.

Clary no quiso hablar. Una amonestación el segundo día de clase resultaría absurdo, así que tomó la hoja que el muchacho le había pasado, y escribió.

 _Devuélveme mi móvil._

El también escribió.

 _¿Por favor?_

Clary resopló.

 _Por favor._

Le pasó el papel pero el muchacho tardó varios minutos en mirarlo y responder.

 _Después de clase hablamos._

 _No,_ escribió ella, _pásamelo ahora por debajo de la mesa._

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sebastian se encogía de hombros con fingido sopor y deslizaba la mano bajo la mesa. Clary extendió su propia mano bajo el pupitre. Los dedos de él la tocaron, cálidos, o más bien ardientes. El calor le subió hasta los carrillos. Ella deslizó sus dedos por su palma en busca del móvil y él le estrechó la mano. La joven se sobresalto. Le miró confusa pero él simplemente le ofreció una sonrisilla de medio lado. Cuando se percató de que no había móvil en su palma ni intención tenía de hacer nada más que estrecharle la mano, se la sacudió de encima con un resoplido irritado.

No tuvo otra opción que esperar a que terminara la clase y con forme el tiempo pasaba, la sensación de que una serpiente arrastraba sus frías escamas por su cuello crecía.

La campana sonó al fin. Clary saltó de la silla como un gato asustado, pillando desprevenidos a unos cuantos de sus compañeros que dieron un brinco por la sorpresa. Sebastian a su lado, pareció contener una sonrisa. Ella le ignoró, recogió sus cosas a todo correr y salió al pasillo para esperarle.

El muchacho pareció tomarse su tiempo puesto que a pesar de que ella fue la primera en salir del aula, él fue el último.

—Mi móvil—le exigió en cuanto su cabello azabache se asomó por la puerta.

—Uou, vaya. No te gusta perder el tiempo, ¿verdad? Directa al grano.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo la noche anterior? —No supo de donde salió la pregunta, para cuando lo quiso pensar, sus labios ya habían escupido las palabras.

El alzó una ceja, ladeando el rostro al mismo tiempo. La miró con interés. Al cabo de un rato respondió.

—No, tan solo te escuché gritar—Su tono de voz se había tornado repentinamente serio—. El móvil, lo siento ahora tengo prisa. Nos vemos a última hora a la salida. Tú y yo, nada del tal Simón que te ha bombardeado a mensajes durante toda la noche.

—¿Qué? No, dámelo ahora.

Sebastian ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo vació.

—Perdón, pero el timbre ya ha sonado, no me gustaría que me dejaran fuera de clase.

Giró en la dirección opuesta todavía perpleja. A medio camino se percató de que debía de haber ido en la misma dirección que el muchacho, así que tuvo que darse la vuelta y correr a clase de Literatura.

Simón estaba en tercera fila. Mientras Clary entraba en el aula, el profesor le dedico una legañada gris, pero no dijo nada. Ella se sentó junto a su amigo. La cabellera de Sebastian estaba alzada hacia la pizarra, atendiendo como un buen chico desde la primera fila y tomando apuntes de vez en cuando. Ella gruñó.

—¿Te ha mordido un zombi? ¿Por qué gruñes? —le susurró Simon.

—Los zombis no gruñen.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has visto alguno?

Al parecer su compañero había recuperado su habitual humor, dejando pasar por alto su incidente de la noche pasada.

—No pienses que he olvidado todo este asunto—continuó él. Clary quiso enterrar la cabeza bajo su mochila y desaparecer. Aquél sería un día muuuy largo—, lo de Pandemonium, me refiero. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Sé por mi hermana y por mi madre que las mujeres sois muy especiales una vez al mes.

La mirada que ella le dedicó habría servido para que el mismísimo diablo hubiese escapado con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿En serio Simon? Suenas como un niño de 13 años.

—Silencio por allí—les advirtió el profesor de Literatura.

El resto de la clase fue tediosa, lenta y por poco mortal. Ella y su amigo continuaron atendiendo mientras tomaban notas de lo que iba a ser el curso de vez en cuando. Al parecer a ningún profesor se le había pasado por la cabeza empezar el primer día de su respectiva clase con una sonrisa y una mera presentación. Desde la primera fila Sebastian no giró el rostro ni una sola vez, ni en esa clase ni en la siguiente.

Cuando al fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar, Clary saltó de la silla tan rápido que nuevamente asustó a algún que otro compañero. Esta vez se ganó más de una mirada extraña.

Vio como Sebastian salía de la clase con la mochila al hombro.

—Te veo luego, ¿vale? —le dijo a Simon.

Su amigo parpadeó perplejo mientras recogía sus cosas.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿no volvemos juntos?

—Tengo que hacer una cosa—se apresuró a responder ella. Y salió a todo correr de la clase, dejando a un Simon confundido tras ella.

Esquivó a varios alumnos que parecían más saltimbanquis que personas. Mientras salía del edificio y caminaba hacia la salida del patio, se dijo a si misma que recuperaría su móvil y se largaría.

Sebastian la esperaba recostado contra un árbol, con el rostro relativamente serio y un brillo satisfactorio en los ojos. No sonreía. La miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo en el puente de su nariz.

—Esas pecas son muy monas—Le soltó.

Clary parpadeó, cruzando los dedos para que el cumplido no coloreara sus mejillas.

—Tus pecas también son muy monas—dijo con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No tengo pecas.

—Sí, ya lo sé ¿Mi móvil? —preguntó alzando la mano.

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho recorrieron su palma como si estuviera pensando en tomarle de la mano. Al final se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cuando Clary estaba a punto de pegarle un chillido, él alzó la voz.

—Sígueme—demandó. Aquello la alteró todavía más, pero le siguió.

Por cada paso que él daba, ella tenía que dar dos. Le pasaba más de dos cabezas y a diferencia de ella, tenía un andar felino que la hacía parecer un pato junto a una pantera.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

Él no respondió. Doblaron la esquina y cruzaron la calle atestada de tráfico, dejando tras ellos el instituto. El mosqueo de Clary fue menguando conforme caminaron. Empezó a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa. Sebastian permanecía callado a su lado hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de un reluciente restaurante Italiano. Un lugar que no era para ella y desde luego que tampoco lo era para un par de estudiantes de instituto con sus mochilas al hombro.

El muchacho le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Vamos a comer, son las dos y media. Seguro que estás hambrienta. Vamos, entra.

Sin poder contenerse, dejó escapar una risilla incrédula, pero el rostro serio de él le indicó que no estaba bromeando.

—No voy a entrar ahí contigo. Dame mi móvil, me tengo que ir a casa. Mi madre me está esperando para comer.

El dejó caer el brazo. La puerta del restaurante se cerró junto a ellos.

—Tu madre no te está esperando. Le he mandado un mensaje diciéndole que comerías fuera.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, estupefacta.

—Que has hecho, ¿qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Vamos, no seas difícil. Tan solo quiero pasar un rato contigo. Te daré el móvil cuando hayamos comido —Volvió a abrir la puerta—. Entra.

—Primero enséñame el móvil.

—¿No te fías? —preguntó él mientras hurgaba en la mochila. Extrajo el cachivache y se lo mostró por un instante, ni si quiera se arriesgó a que ella alargara la mano para tomarlo y salir corriendo. Pero a juzgar por cómo lo había visto pelear la noche anterior, Clary no creía que aquella fuese una buena idea— ¿Entramos ahora?

La muchacha dio un paso a regañadientes y se introdujo en el restaurante.

* * *

 **A/N: Dejadme vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo, estoy ansiosa por escucharlas después de la machacada de escribir. Espero sinceramente que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. =)**

 **UN GRAN SALUDO.**

 **P.d: Gracias por leerme y más gracias aún por las reviews, son lo que me motiva a seguir =:)**


	5. Serpientes

**4\. SERPIENTES**

Era de esperar que un restaurante tan caro, situado a las afueras de la ciudad y en pleno martes, estuviera condenado encontrarse desocupado. Clary supuso que aquel era el motivo por el cual habían dejado entrar a dos estudiantes de instituto con sus mochilas al hombro.

Sebastian y ella eran los únicos en el local, a excepción de los camareros, y una pareja que comía entre murmullos tras una columna de mármol rojo. Era un lugar con encanto, tranquilo, pero con demasiada clase para ella. Apenas había ruido alguno, a excepción del titileo de los cubiertos y el suave murmullo de la fuente que tenían en la entrada. No había música, lo que hacía la presencia de su acompañante todavía más real e intimidadora

Tragó saliva mientras miraba su pasta italiana. Sentía los ojos de Sebastian clavados en ella incluso sin alzar la vista.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Le preguntó él.

Clary levantó la mirada de su plato sin responder. Por supuesto que tenía hambre, pero el apetito parecía haberse perdido entre la locura de la noche anterior y la confusión de aquella mañana. Todavía dudaba de si debía de contarle lo sucedido a Simon o no, o si lo más lógico hubiera sido llamar a su madre directamente en cuanto llegó a casa la noche pasada. Clary no era capaz de explicarlo con palabras pero de alguna forma sentía como si lo vivido en aquel callejón fuera algo entre Sebastian y ella, y nadie más.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Frente a ella, Sebastian hundió el tenedor en sus raviolis y los mastico con calma, contemplándola como una mirada felina y perezoso. No le contestó. Sus ojos negros se perdieron en los suyos verdes, en sus millones de pecas y en sus labios…Luego regresaron a su mirada.

Clary encontraba los ojos azules intimidadores, demasiado translucidos. Siempre se sentía desnuda bajo una mirada demasiado clara, por eso prefería los iris de tonos cálidos. Sin embargo no comprendía el efecto que el azabache de Sebastian producía en ella. Cuando la miraba, se sentía más que desnuda. Se sentía vulnerable. Sus ojos clavados en ella a través de sus espesas pestañas, daban la sensación de saber todos y cada uno de sus deseos y sus miedos. Y él, simplemente parecía poder hacer realidad cualquiera de las dos opciones según le viniera en gana.

—¿Sabes? —Empezó él—.Siempre que te veo a lo lejos, creo que eres una niña de primero.

No se burlaba, lo dijo como si fuera una reflexión interna.

Clary torció los labios.

—¿Para eso me has traído aquí? ¿Para insultarme?

—¿Insultarte?—Sebastian la miró con cierta sorpresa—. En realidad era una simple observación ¿Te has sentido insultada?

Esta vez fue ella quién ignoró su pregunta, enterró el tenedor en sus fideos y se llevó un buen puñado a la boca, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Cuando se relamió, limpiando sus labios de la salsa carbonara, Sebastian siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Clary tragó saliva.

—No, ahora en serio. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Comer—respondió él, con desinteresada.

Ella le dedicó una mirada irritada.

Como él quisiera. La traía hasta allí y luego se negaba a comunicarse como una persona normal. Perfecto. Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Clary se concentraría en devorar su pasta sin descansar. Comería, recuperaría su móvil y se marcharía. Adiós Sebastian Verlac. Adiós ojos aterradoras. Adiós boca provocativa. Adiós voz profunda. Ad-

Frustrada, se cercioró de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en autoconvencerse de que dejaría de ver a Sebastian de una vez por todas.

El muchacho la contemplaba con un brillo de diversión en la mirada mientras ella terminaba con los últimos restos de su plato.

—¿Adónde ibas a esas horas ayer a la noche? —preguntó al fin.

Clary levantó una ceja.

—¿Adónde ibas tú?

—A mi casa—Sebastian ahora retorcía una sonrisa entretenida—. Me dirigía a mi casa, cuando te escuché chillar… ¿Conocías a ese tipo de algo?

Frente a ella, el joven había dejado el tenedor a un lado y la contemplaba con atención.

Clary simplemente negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—No, ¿tú?

—Tampoco—respondió—. ¿Qué hay en Pandemonium?

—No lo sé, no he entrado nunca. Lo cierto es que anoche era la primera vez que iba a ir, pero como ya sabes, no salió muy bien… Simplemente parece un sitio con encanto y últimamente hay pocas cosas en el mundo con carácter.

Él la escuchaba con atención.

—Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre— observó.

La joven se tragó una risa sarcástica.

—Como si no lo supieras. Probablemente lo hayas visto acompañado de varios epítetos escandalosos en el torrente de mensajes que Simon me habrá dejado en el móvil. Así que, ¿cuál es el misterio?

—Me gustaría escuchártelo decir.

Era algo estúpido, pero bajo la intensidad de los ojos del chico, Clary se negó darle su nombre, temiendo concederle algún tipo de poder sobre ella si lo hacía.

Más poder.

—Debería de marcharme a casa.

Cuando se levantó de la silla sin terminar de comer, Sebastian no protesto. Clary se echó a la mochila al hombro evitando la mirada del joven. Extendió una mano con poca confianza, pidiendo su móvil por última vez.

Sabía que el chico era alto, al levantarse largo como una torre mirarla desde arriba con expresión de serio interés, Clary tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no recular deliberadamente. Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume embriagador. La punta de los dedos de su mano extendida, tocaba ahora un pectoral del joven a causa de la repentina proximidad. Sebastian ladeó el rostro, hurgó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y extrajo su móvil de una vez por todas.

Ella expulsó el aire aliviada, percatándose de que lo había estado aguantando. Cogió su teléfono, agradecida de que no pusiera más resistencia para dárselo y esbozó una trémula sonrisa.

Sebastian no soltó su mano. Sus dedos largos bajaron hacia su muñeca y apretaron ligeramente. La sonrisa de Clary se esfumó. Tenía la piel encendida.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó débilmente al sentir que tiraba de ella hacia él.

Él se inclinó hacia delante. Su mano estaba ahora aferrando su codo de forma posesiva, y su aliento acariciaba su nuca. Clary respiro pesadamente. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que en aquel instante el muchacho podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no le detendría.

Sus labios se deslizaron por su mejilla enrojecida. Ella cerró los ojos. Sintió como Sebastian se alejaba un momento para besarle la otra mejilla, en aquel corto fragmento de tiempo, el aliento del muchacho cosquilleó sobre la boca de ella y Clary se estremeció.

Cuando la soltó, el mundo pareció dar vueltas sin su agarra. Despegó los parpados; Sebastian la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sus ojos negros parecían hambrientos.

—Francés, ¿recuerdas? Dos besos.

—Ah—Fue lo único que ella se vio capaz de articular.

Escuchó pero no sintió su móvil deslizándose de su mano hasta el suelo. Dio un brinco sobresaltada y se agachó rápidamente para recogerlo violentamente avergonzada por su reacción. Nerviosa, giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a salir del recinto.

—Adiós—balbuceó.

Se encontraba alcanzando la puerta que daba a la acalle cuando lo escuchó responderle desde la distancia.

—Adiós, Clarissa…

* * *

Jocelyn estaba en el salón con cara de pocos amigos, ordenando unos oleos viejos. Tenía el cabello caoba recogido en un moño con dos lapiceros. Sus ojos verdes destilaban irritación y algo más que Clary no supo identificar.

—Hola Mama ¿Qué tal ha ido la…?

—¿Dónde la has puesto Clary? No tiene ni pizca de gracia…

La confusión se relfejó en el pecoso rostro de la chica.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?

Jocelyn adoptó una posición con los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas y el ceño fruncido, que sugería no estar comprando la pregunta de su hija.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, Clary…

—No, no lo sé, mamá.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —Preguntó la mujer cuando sonrisilla de diversión comenzó a asomar por el rostro de la joven—. Porque no lo es. Quiero la cajita con las medallas de tu padre de vuelta para cuando regrese de hacer la compra, sino, tú y yo vamos a tener un problema.

La voz de su madre ahora temblaba, perdida y enrabietada. Clary no sabía de qué estaba hablando y le parecía sorprendente que creyera que ella había escondido la caja con las medallas y el mechón de su padre. Solo cuando Jocelyn salió del salón como una exhalación sin permitirle decir una sola palabra más, se percató de que la casa estaba patas arriba. Probablemente su madre se había pegado toda la mañana buscando la caja. Escuchó la puerta de la calle tras ella.

Estaba sola.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación con el ceño fruncido. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y se echó en la cama. El móvil todavía se sentía caliente por el tacto de Sebastian. Le quedaba poca batería, así que lo conectó y leyó los mensajes de Simon:

«Clary, ¿te ha tragado la tierra? ¿Dónde estás?»

«Clary, te he llamado cinco veces. ¿Qué demonios haces? Te estamos esperando»

«Eric se está poniendo muy pesado. Entramos en Pandemonium, cuando llegues avisa y salgo a buscarte»

Había unos cuantos mensajes más del mismo tipo y luego otros tantos de aquella mañana:

«¿Tampoco vienes a clase? No sé si estar preocupado o enfadado. Espero que tan solo tenga que enfadarme. Por favor si has sido abducida dime que tal es la experiencia»

Dejó el chisme sobre la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos. La imagen del rostro de Sebastian abrumó sus pensamientos de nuevo. Clary agitó la cabeza frustrada, pero el iris negro del muchacho continuaba allí. Su piel pálida parecía escamarse como la de una serpiente. Tenía los labios entreabiertos.

Se los relamió hambriento.

Ella se estremeció.

Recordó su tacto caliente en la piel de su codo, su aliento cosquilleando sus labios. Por un momento había pensado que la iba a besar. Estaba enfadada consigo misma porque sabía que de haberlo hecho, no le hubiese parado los pies. Su presencia era tan embriagadora que en el restaurante en el momento en el que se había levantado frente a ella, tan solo le había visto a él y nada más.

«Frances, ¿recuerdas?»

Capullo…

Tenía un agarre poderoso y firme. Clary se tocó el codo y la muñeca, por donde la había sostenido. Luego rozó sus mejillas donde sus labios habían hecho lo mismo, y dejó escapar el aire pesadamente.

La temperatura de su habitación se había vuelto repentinamente pegajosa, húmeda y caliente. Se deshizo de sus converse y agarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Imaginó que las manos largas y hábiles de Sebastian lo hacían en vez de las suyas. Bajaban por su rostro, hasta sus labios. Los recorrían con la yema de los dedos. Trazaban un camino sutil por su cuello y acariciaban su clavícula, su escote.

Jadeó.

Bajo los dedos por su vientre, hacia su ombligo. La mano libre de Sebastian trazó la curvatura de uno de sus pechos. Presionó. Masajeó.

Clary sintió un cosquilleo en la cúspide.

Mordiéndose el labio, desabrochó sus pantalones vaqueros e introdujo la mano bajo el elástico de su ropa interior.

Estaba ardiendo. La yema de sus dedos se humedecieron al instante.

Gimió bajito, elevando las caderas.

Contra la tela de su sujetador, sintió la cima de sus pechos tirar, endurecidos. Metió la otra mano bajo el sujetador, la mano de él, y pellizcó; una oleada de placer nubló sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a mover los dedos bajo su ropa interior de forma rítmica. Una y otra vez, imaginando que era la piel caliente del muchacho. Su boca entreabierta, sus ojos negros observándola hambriento bajo él.

Intensificó el ritmo y lo imagino inclinándose y susurrando a su oído.

«Clarissa…»

Había algo en la forma con la que había dicho su nombre completo, como si la reclamara, como si le perteneciera.

Sus labios trazaron el hueco bajo su oreja y se cerraron sobre su lóbulo, con fuerza. Mordió, y lamió, haciendo que se retorciera bajo el tacto de su mano.

—Sebastian…—masculló la muchacha.

Agarró su cabello anaranjado con ferocidad y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. La boca del muchacho trazó las líneas de su mandíbula…

Una cascada de estrellas se deslizó bajo sus parpadeos, y Clary gimió con fuerza.

Sus caderas se doblaron hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Imaginó sus labios abriéndose en una sonrisa maligna y sacando la lengua para lamer uno de sus pómulos mientras presionaba sus pechos con posesividad. Clary entreabrió la boca, reclamando la de Sebastian. Sus dedos, presionaron con fuerza el punto bajo sus caderas y la joven lloriqueó de placer.

Le deseaba, le deseaba tanto.

Jadeó con fuerza, levantando la espalda en un arco. La cama crujió bajo ella.

Sebastian respiró con aspereza sobre su piel, deslizando la boca hasta la comisura de sus labios. La iba besar.

La muerte la iba a besar.

La serpiente.

La presión ascendió desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cúspide de su cabeza. Cerró la boca con fuerza, gruñendo un gemido placentero cuando su sexo se estremeció bajo su mano. Los pies de la muchacha se retorcieron hacia dentro, y ella se elevó sobre sus talones y sus hombros tratando de contener el torrente de placer en un orgasmo embotellado.

Los labios de él se alejaron y ella se derrumbó sobre su cama.

Le tomó un tiempo reponerse. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho todavía cuando su móvil vibró junto a ella, era un mensaje.

De Sebastian.

Clary no se molestó en preguntarse en cómo había terminado su nombre con su móvil en el suyo, y leyó.

«En la entrada de tu casa dentro de diez minutos»

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews, y me alegra haber atraído a gente nueva. :) Os animo a continuar dejándolas, son mi combustible. No sabéis cuantos las agradezco, así que no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones que sin ellas no me motivo para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Un abrazo para todos.**


	6. Nota de autora

**A/N: Ejem…Ejem…**

 **No he muerto.**

 **Y sí, planeo continuar con la historia.**

 **Después de las "reviews" entre acosadoras y amorosas de "Guest", he decidido seguir con ello. Pretendía subirlo esta semana, pero no he tenido tiempo de terminar el capítulo como me hubiese gustado. No bromeaba cuando decía que las "reviews" eran mi motor de escritura. Je… Por lo que si "Guest" es una sola persona, que estoy 99% segura de que lo es, ¡Enhorabuena, has conseguido que retome la historia!**

 **La verdad es que dejé el fic a medias a causa de un enorme bloqueo que tenía y continuaba teniéndolo, pero ya he conseguido deshacerme de él. Para que pueda hacerme entender, me hubiese podido esforzar en quitarme el bloqueo antes pero normalmente cuando a mi respecta no siento que el esfuerzo que estoy realizado se ve reflejado en las "reviews", me desanima bastante así que supongo que ese fue otro motivo por el que abandoné el fic .**

 **De todos modos, ya he planeado cosas malvadas para esta pareja incestuosa y estoy emocionada de llevarlas a cabo. Jijijij.**

 **Un abrazo para quién me haya dejado tantos ánimos y apoyo. De verdad. Subiré el capítulo tan pronto como pueda.**

 **P.D: He reeditado todos los capítulos anteriores por si alguien está interesado/a en echarles un ojo.**

 **¡MUA!**


End file.
